Almost
by spoodle monkey
Summary: 3 almost kisses plus one kiss. JimmyBo


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.

* * *

I.

Relief and nerves are making him light headed and making it hard to focus. He runs a red light all because he can't stop picturing it in his head. Over and over again, different scenarios each time.

It's just…he's never felt like this before. It's the nerves he gets right before a big meet or the thrill he gets when he's driving his car well passed the speed limit on the back roads, music blaring and no one around.

And it's this feeling that he's not quite as alone as he'd thought that over powers all of the other emotions running rampant through him. It's new and scary and addicting as hell.

All he can think of is how soft those lips must be.

So he sucks in a deep breath, steels his nerves and knocks on the door. And words are spilling from his mouth and yeah, he's probably not making much sense but who can blame him?

And Jimmy keeps glancing at the door like he's busy, like he has something he needs to be getting back to and Bo hopes like hell it's not a guest or his sister because he knows exactly how this is going to play out.

So he leans in, cups Jimmy's face and-

Jimmy pulls back.

Stumbles back, panicked and looking cornered and Bo has no idea what's going on.

"I'm a _werewolf_."

Bo's heard some pretty lame excuses before but nothing like this. And Jimmy, he looks like he _believes_ it.

Jimmy backs up and disappears into the house as Bo calls out to him. They're not done; they _can't_ be done- not when Bo had been so close to finding someone…like him.

He'll talk to Jimmy and Jimmy will admit that the whole _werewolf_ thing is just a cover story or something and then he'll agree to go out with Bo and everything will be _awesome_.

But then Jimmy comes bursting through the door, chased by his monster dog and Bo forgets how desperate he was to escape the loneliness, to find someone who _understood_, and focuses on helping Jimmy.

II.

They're tentative friends.

Years of bullying suddenly turned to friendship would leave anyone wary. Bo takes it slow- takes his time and gets used to just being friends with Brook and Jimmy.

Brook and Jimmy who have been on two dates and are letting Bo tag along for a third because his social life is non existent now.

The movie is a romantic comedy. Bo is there for the popcorn and just to get out of the house and away from his family. He's seeing the movie solely for the sake of seeing a movie.

Jimmy holds the popcorn with Brook on one side and Bo on the other and Bo watches the shadows play across his new friends face and grins as he tries to smother a yawn.

He nudges Jimmy's knee with his own and shares a grin. Brook seems enraptured by the movie and isn't paying them any attention, even when Jimmy slides an arm over her shoulders to Bo's dismay.

He watches them and in a sudden fit of _possessiveness_ or something, nudges Jimmy's shoulder so the other teenager looks at him. Bo catches his eye, brining a hand up to brush lightly against Jimmy's cheek. And when the other teenager doesn't immediately pull away, eyes wide and dark in the theatre, Bo starts to lean in, feeling brave.

And they're close, so close. Warm breath puffs against his lips and there's barely any space separating them- his pulse is racing and he thinks _this is it._

But at the last moment Jimmy turns his face to the side and Bo's lips ghost across his cheek, against warm skin.

Bo sighs, disappointment hitting him and Jimmy turns his head slightly so their noses bump lightly and foreheads are pressed together and somehow this feels so much more _intimate_ than any kiss he's ever had. It feels very much like an apology. Or a question.

His breath catches in his throat and his hand clenches and unclenches because all he wants to do is reach out, slide his hand across warm skin and feel the muscle beneath.

Jimmy pulls back, eyes downcast and turns back to the movie, his arm still around Brooks shoulders.

III.

They're drunk.

New seniors celebrating the end of the previous year with fake ID's and bottles of the strongest stuff they could find.

Ellie is gone for the weekend and instead of throwing a party, like most normal teenagers his age, Jimmy has invited them over to sit on the living room floor and drink.

The hard wood floor is cool underneath him as he lays on his back, face too warm and head a little dizzy.

He traces absent patterns in the condensation on his bottle, catching drops of water before they can slide all of the way off the label.

"She won't do it." Jimmy says confidently, his own bottle balancing on a finger. Bo stares and stares but he cannot figure out how he does it. Must be a werewolf thing, he decides.

"I dunno," Bo pushes himself up, blinking as the room spins and crosses his long legs. "You don't know _half_ of the stuff she's done."

Jimmy frowns momentarily at this, like he doesn't understand how he couldn't know everything about Brook even though they broke up two months ago. Sometimes Bo thinks that Jimmy forgets that Bo and Brook was _Bo and Brook_ before Jimmy came along.

"Done!" Brook comes running back into the room, face flushed, hair wild and sliding…

She tumbles to the floor, landing half on Bo. Her laughter is infectious and Bo's laughter slips free, followed soon by Jimmy.

His cheeks hurt and he's out of breath when she finally manages to untangle them and crawl back to her section of the floor.

"I can't believe you did it!" Jimmy stares at her, shocked. Bo just grins.

"I was planning on cutting it anyways." Brooks says and runs a hand through her hair, now a good deal shorter and falling just passed her ears.

Bo had no doubt that she'd go through with the dare.

He takes a long drink and frowns as the bottle empties.

"Here." Brook tosses him the bottle of tequila sunrise. "My turn! Bo- truth or dare?"

And he would say truth but the game has become more dare or _dare_ and there are some truths he doesn't even want his closest friends to know. So he takes a long drink from the bottle, passes it to Jimmy and says,

"Dare."

The look on Brooks face is down right evil and she doesn't even pretend to consider what to say, looking Bo straight in the eye.

"Kiss Jimmy." Bo nods easily. "With lips and tongue." She pauses and this time does consider it. "Lots of tongue."

Jimmy is hiding his face in his hands, the bottle of tequila on the floor next to him so Bo crawls over to his friend, grinning at Brooks cat calls and reaches up, peeling Jimmy's hands from his face.

"You've got to be kidding." Jimmy says, licks his lips and his eyes dart from Bo to Brook and back again.

Bo gives him his best _I'm gonna make your toes curl with pleasure_ grin and leans in.

Jimmy flushes red but doesn't move and Bo thinks _this is it._

His hand comes to rest on Jimmy's thigh and he can feel the muscle beneath his jeans, can feel the heat and he squeezes, licking his lips and swallowing around a dry mouth.

But as he gets close, Jimmy starts to lean back. Bo keeps leaning forwards, further and further while Jimmy leans back and he blinks and suddenly Jimmy has darted out from underneath him and Bo is left half sprawled on the floor, ass in the air.

"Boo!" Brook shouts, hands cupped over her mouth but eyes twinkling.

Bo glances over his shoulder to where Jimmy is hovering across the room, face beet red. Damn werewolf tricks he thinks. But he spots how Jimmy's eyes bounce around the room, gaze landing on Bo's ass like he can't help himself from looking and Bo grins.

Not a complete loss.

+I.

Bo is about to lock up for the night, exhausted after a long shift at work and ready to just crawl into bed for the next _year_ when there's a weird scratching at the door.

He pauses, about to untie his apron, and considers just ignoring it but the scratching continues so Bo leaves his white apron over his black pants and manoeuvres through the tables towards the front of the restaurant.

He's surprised when he opens the door and a golden retriever comes running inside, darting forwards to lick his hand and just generally cover his black work clothes in fur. He's even more surprised when he realizes that he knows the dog.

So he's crouching down to pet Zipper when Jimmy comes hurrying up to the door, just like Bo knew he would.

He looks up, grinning as Jimmy slips in through the door into the dimly lit restaurant.

"Sorry, he just got away from me. He does that sometimes." Jimmy crouches down on the other side of Zipper and starts scolding the dog for running off.

And this might work except that Bo had heard a story once about how Brook and Jimmy had met.

"Jimbo." Bo says, voice pitched low in the small space between them. "What are you doing out this late?"

"Well," Jimmy grins, something small and soft and stands, attaching Zippers leash to his collar. "I was in the neighbourhood and remembered you worked here and that you were working tonight."

Bo raises an eyebrow and stands as well, brushing some of the fur off his black, buttoned shirt. The act catches Jimmy's eye and his gaze darts up and down Bo before darting away again.

"I thought you might want some company."

Bo is the last person in the restaurant and is about to close up anyways so he turns and shrugs.

"Sure."

When he gets back from hanging up the apron and grabbing his bag, Jimmy is still standing at the front door but there's a look of determination on his face and Bo watches silently for a moment before joining the other teenager again.

A grin wipes away the previous look but something of it still remains in Jimmy's brown eyes.

"You okay, Jimbo?" Bo asks as they step out of the restaurant. He locks the door and turns around, about to ask the question again because Jimmy isn't saying anything when suddenly there are hands cupping his face.

Bo blinks and freezes. Jimmy stares at him, like he would a particularly hard math problem and then he's _leaning in_.

Jimmy's lips are just as soft as he'd imagined they would be, over and over again. They brush his lightly, tentatively and Bo is terrified to move on the off chance that Jimmy will come to his senses. And then Jimmy pushes forwards, and Bo kisses back, against the door with the handle digging into his spine. He ignores it, wrapping his arms around the other teenager, gripping fabric and trying to drag him _closer._

Bo licks his lips as Jimmy pulls back, knows what he must look like because he can see it reflected on Jimmy's face.

He grins, lips twitching into a smile and resists the urge to give the few people still out this late at night, a show.

"So." Bo says because Jimmy is grinning back, looking incredibly _pleased_. It's _hot._

"So." Jimmy parrots and glances down the street to where Bo's car is parked. "There's a late night monster marathon on. Nothing with werewolves."

Bo's not that tired after all.

"Sounds awesome."

Zipper leads the way to the car, pulling Jimmy along and Jimmy reaches out, grabs Bo's hand and threads their fingers together so he's pulled along as well.


End file.
